sexy city 2
by War-god-beast-king-ledgend
Summary: Menma trys to find the love of his life in the somehow hot climate of spring who will be the one


Girls

Saeko (HOTD)

Lucy (fairy tail)

Sakura

* * *

Menma ran his fingers through his daughter's beautiful long black hair as he watched a movie today kids were their every weekend so their mothers could sleep in peace . Menma had decided to movie into a apartment ... he zoned out that he blocked his daughter view of the movie. "HEY!"she shouted as her fingers pushes Menma's hand on her head ... his son laughed "stupid!"he shouted in his fathers ear Menma snapped and stared at the blond haired boy that smiled before Menma flicked him in the forehead ... Menma looked down at his watch when he yawned "it bedtime go take a shower with your sister kushi"he said kushi looked up "can we finish watching finding nemo"she said ... menma nobbed she stood up and stretched her arms "come on ari"she said the brown hair girl turned her head as her blue eyes she stared quietly "ok"she said after a matter of mins of creeping everyone out ...she ran pass kushi as her twin brother slid into laying down position ... "why do we have to wait..."he yawned "... she older"he said "by a second"he shouted "whatever"he said ... Menma yawned and slumped farther down the couch and drifted to sleep

Later

His son shook him as his eyes flew opened "dad can you... kiss us good night"he said Menma hopped off the cough and entered the bedroom ... after he kissed them all goodnight they fell asleep he closed the door and left his room and left the apartment he ran downstairs skipping steps and sliding ... he left the building and hopped on his motorcycle and rode off ... he rode down the street before getting on the highway

Some parking lot

Menma pulled of his sweat shirt before he fixed his office shirt before he put on his bookbag ... he entered before being spotted by Saeko "your late"she said walking over "and you got to stop wearing heel's I can't always go out and buy you new heel's when you break one"he said smiling "I'll pay you back"she said laughing ...they walked in the elevator ... he leaned against the elevator wall "you look tired then ever"she said "kids"he yawned as the 25 year old stretched as the elevator went up it suddenly stopped. "Uh shit!"Menma shouted kicking the wall "what?"she asked as the light suddenly turned off ... a awkward silence ... before Menma turned on his phone flash light "powers out for a few hours"he said "that means the AC is out"he said "its going to get hot in here"he said with a disappointing look on his face ... he put his phone back side up on the ground and sat on the ground rubbing his black jeans "can i ask you a question"saeko said leaning against the wall "um sure"he said "In college you had me as a roommate right"she said "well how did you sleep knowing a horny as grin is sleeping a few inches away from you"she asked "I didn't"he said "you fucking moan in your sleep making me think ... nasty"he said "ha"she laughed " and in high school why did you go to the dance with me"he asked "I was dared but you were actually ... fun"he said "Thanks for that"he said as he stood to his feet a surprise hit his lips this was the first time Saeko had the urge to kiss someone he after a few seconds their tongues met ... mins later she pulled back ... she bite his neck he grunted ... before she undid his tie ... she then let go og his neck before she undid his office shirt revealing his scars on his chest

Few mins later

He lifted saeko's arms above her head before he pushed his cock through her pussy lips ...a sweet moan escaped saeko lips he Menma grunt as he began trusting "shit"she moaned as blood covered his cock "first time.. eh"he said he sped up he cummed he pulled out his still hard cock he let go of her arms before she lifted her legs before he slammed his cock into her asshole she bite her lip a muffled scream was all he heard before the sound of skin because louder when he began trusting faster he kissed saeko and instantly their tongues met ... he pulled back ... Saeko tongue hung out of her mouth as Menma cum filled up her asshole ... he let go of her thighs letting fall on the elevator ground on her hands and knees ... Saeko got off her hands and opened her mouth... Menma slammed his cock into her throat ... he began he moved her head back and forth tears crowded her eyes after a few mins he placed his cock between her breast and began to thrusting fast and hard he pitched and pulled her hard nipples she loved every bit of it ... he cum covered saeko face and breast... Saeko fell over cum covered saeko body "did I go overboard"he asked "yea a little"she answered before he opened his book bag "here"he said giving her a towel "you bring things like this all the time"she asked "yea"he said

After 3 hours

The lights turned on ... Menma woke up from his nap saeko had finished putting on her clothes put on her left heel "you missed a spot" he said before he scratched the dried cum off her lower lip "thanks"she said before the elevator began to move he fixed himself ... the elevator doors opened and they walked out "you two ok"kiba asked "yea"they both said ... they walked in different directions "they had sex"kiba thought with a chuckle before he stepped into the elevator

Next day

Menma yawned and stretched his arm as he opened his apartment door he closed it slowly he walked into the kitchen his children walked into the kitchen rubbing their eyes "dad you smell weird"the blond boy said "haru"menma frowned "sorry daddy"haru said hugging his teddy bear. Menma lifted his son off the ground before being tackled to the ground by his 3 remaining children "my turn!"they shouted ... he laughed as his children tickled him and laughed


End file.
